Renegade
by Ame Ryuokami
Summary: People knew me as the nerd with the grandfather glasses, who also stood out a little more than the rest. Little do they know, I was raised to be a cold blooded killer and leader of an infamous mob. Well, except for one particular blond that is. Nerdy!Santana/Popular!Quinn, AU, Rated T at first.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Though I wish I could write a script on it. Wishful thinking I know. :P  
**

**Author's Notes: I am beta-less (currently looking for one though), so any mistakes found here are totally mine and I admit I kind of rush the last part since I have exams to study for tomorrow. LOL.**

Prologue: When the Songbird falls

I admit the smell of blood all around me never really bothers me nor the smell of gun powder or burning flesh. I mean come on, when your mother's night job is building explosives out of scraps and sniffing cocaine like it's the best thing in the whole world but never gives a shit about you when your dad's in his drunken happy go lucky state and starts to treat you like a live piñata with his riffle gun or the occasional burning hot spoon on flesh. I can vouch to you that you just won't give a damn about such petty things any more as time goes on. Life of an only child, I guess.

That and a lot more.

I'm not just any only child. I was supposedly be the next heir to the infamous mafia group my abuelo is running and guess what? He also inherited the so called family business that started way back I don't know when from his grandfather.

Every other day, me and my abuelo would hang out, talk about things going around and sometimes he even lets me watch shows most parental figures would readily disagree showing to a six years old. If all the other kids are watching some kiddy show in Disney Channel, I was watching home videos from my abuelo's vast collection of cops vs. mafia and let me tell you, those include a lot of gory scenes no kid is usually allowed to watch. Little do I know, he was actually training me, fuck. I was just fucking six years old!

You know what they say, business is business and to my abuelo, my papi is way too simple minded to lead this kind of business. Why he calls running a group of mobsters and conmen a family business, I have no idea. But what the hell, it's his anyways and at that time I really thought he would really give it to my dad since I was just a kid. Fate must've hated me when I snuck up to one of their meetings at the age of ten in one of the many warehouses the family owns.

They were arguing about some take over happening that I don't really quite get but who cares? I was bored out of my mind and knowing that my abuelo who has all this messed up stories about his younger days when he in his opinion was at his prime did all kinds of shit. Personally, I don't even know if it's true or not, I just think that he has a funny sense of humour when it comes to planning and making people he despise miserable. That, and the occasional swift knife techniques he's been showing me is pretty cool.

Anyways, back to the arguing part. I admit I'm kind of curious what they were talking about so I got a little closer. My abuelo was just staring unconcernedly at the people around him but when he caught site of me lurking just around the corner he just said one word and the whole room just quieted down and look at him with a scared look in their eyes. It wasn't even a command!

Fuck.

That was the word and it was directed at me since his eyes was directed at me. When the patrons of the meeting realize at what or rather who was my abuelo looking at they were also stunned that I was there. But I didn't really care much for them. Heck, even my own father who was present in the meeting was obviously glaring at me with a dumb expression but I didn't care. What I care about is the slight annoyed and slightly inquisitive look my abuelo was giving me.

So I told him the truth. I told him and to all the people gathered in the room that I wanted to play 'Mobsters', a game my abuelo insisted we play that combines the rules of the game Hide and Seek, the occasional MarcoPolo, a water gun, water balloons and a vast space with lots and lots of narrow spaces to crawl and hide into. Funny that I didn't realize sooner that it was one of his sneaky little training sessions to make me the perfect heir to inherit the family business.

My abuelo beckoned me towards them, and told me we can go after they settled the little problem they were having. Being a child who was totally bored out of her mind, I didn't like that one bit so I semi threw a tantrum, saying that it wasn't fair and all the bullshit a child does whenever he or she doesn't get what they want.

To the utter amazement of the others apparently, my abuelo smirked at me. Then asked me teasingly what will I do if three different people, two of them knew each other the other one not so much plan to beat me up. I scrunched up my eyebrows at him thinking it must've be one of his mind games again. I look up the ceiling, a bad habit of mine when thinking deeply, before saying what comes in my mind.

Make the third person your ally and deceive the other two into turning their backs into each other then beat the hell out of them for even thinking of laying a hand on me.

As a child, my abuelo practically raised me and taught me all the stuff about the people around you since my own mother cares more about her drugs than me and my dad is too busy with his other women. You don't trust people but you do need them because in any situation involving my family business, my abuelo always said the phrase, the more the merrier. But he also warned me to always never turn your back to anybody especially to family. Hmm, I guess that's why he and papi always argue about almost everything.

Voices suddenly erupted after I said my answer leaving me pretty confuse and my abuelo annoyed as hell that he took his .45 calibre dessert eagle gun and shot the guy that most likely was the most loudest among the bunch.

He then asked them in a normal tone of voice if there was any problem but no one seems to talk anymore. Well except my dad who slowly stood up and looked directly at my abuelo.

He told him that the plan is preposterous and questioned as to why my abuelo is asking a ten year old kid about their apparent dilemma which my abuelo just scoffed off haughtily.

My abuelo asked him then why didn't he suggest a better plan if that was the case and reminded him that I was still my papi's daughter even if I was born out from a one night stand mistake and no amount of women who he has fucked can change that. After that, papi just shut up for the remainder of the meeting where they polished the so called plan that I didn't even knew I suggested. As I said, I was ten.

It took over two weeks to destroy two leading gangs, expand the family relations and at the night of the take over, my first ever kill.

My parents didn't gave a fuck when my abuelo handed me his own gun and instructed me to kill the head of the leading gang who was previously have been already shot by my own abuelo and was now laying on the floor, paralyzed. His exact words were, 'Prove yourself to me now, mija.'

So I did. It wasn't my first time holding a gun but it was my first time holding it without the safety on. I didn't even know how to hold it properly and just tried to imitate the ones I've seen on tv. I look at the man one more time before I took shot at point blank range on his chest. To say the recoil of the gun didn't startled me was a total and undeniably lie. It hurt like hell when your arms flew back with the recoil making fall on your butt. But most of all, it hurt like hell to see my abuelo gave me that sadistic shit eating smile of his that he only uses whenever he gets what he wants.

It always scares the shit out of me. The worst part is, it still hunted me until today.

After that event, my abuelo changed completely. He completely stripped of our playtime sessions and started giving me all this private lessons about shooting a gun, doing close combat training, proper socializing skills among high class thieves and hunting. Not just any hunting lessons where you learn to kill small animals with the occasional deer. No, it's countless of lessons of hunting different kinds of people in order to get what you want out of them and almost all the end results are the same. Someone always has to die, and clearly I don't want to be that person me.

Along those private lessons, my abuelo insisted on bringing me everywhere he goes. To boring the meetings that always ended up having to bribe or beat someone up. To the interrogation room where I even witnessed my abuelo beat up countless of corrupted cops and other people who owes him favours. And to the occasional killing spree where we have to take down completely a whole group of gangs because they were annoying the hell out of my abuelo.

But I didn't cared, as long as it got me out of my own house where my mother didn't even cared to hide herself anymore when sniffing her drugs or my own father coming home smelling like sex and alcohol, frustrated he wouldn't be able to beat the hell out of anymore and just settled for my half incapacitated mom instead.

In a way, I knew they hated me. Hated me for being the one that my abuelo choose as the next heir of the family business. Hated me for being a drunken mistake from a supposedly one night stand from some kind of motel that they cannot even remember what place it was called. Hated me for being their unwanted responsibility. They just hated me for living I guess. I didn't even know my own birthday not since my abuelo gave me my first pellet gun with matching mafia outfit and explained to me what are birthdays for. Some parents huh?

My abuelo was my saviour. My rock. My everlasting glue that binds me to holding myself together. And I'm grateful even if sometimes I found myself scared shitless because of the things he's done to people. I mean who wouldn't love the guy? He taught me everything. He was my everything.

But as I said, Fate never liked me to begin with and as usual my abuelo was right. He was right to never trust anybody, especially the ones closest to you and that includes family.

It was one of the coldest winter nights ever to hit New York. I was with my abuelo as usual, having late night shooting practices yet again. It was supposed to be one of those peaceful nights where the only thing you could hear was your gunshots firing at a moving mass of meat hanged from somewhere along the ceiling and the occasional comments from my abuelo. It was all great.

Then it all went downhill when my papi went through that door with a crowd of people behind him. He was carrying his gun and smirking at us as if he knew what's going to happen next.

My abuelo pushed me aside behind one of those large crates for protection as my papi pulled the trigger and shot my abuelo through the chest. My heart literally stopped at that moment. My rock, my glue that held me together for so long, my saviour was shot through and through and was instantly bleeding out on the floor. I didn't even realize that the strangled shouting was mine.

I watched as my abuelo's body fall very slowly to the ground, blood spurting out from his wounded chest. I watched as my papi laughed hysterically and mocked my abuelo of now knowing how it felt like for him to be the one about to die. And the worst part is, all the people behind my papi joined in after.

I desperately came behind my abuelo when he fell backwards, catching him in the nick of time and raised the gun I was holding, the .45 calibre dessert eagle that my abuelo let me borrowed for the evening, towards the man I thought to be my father.

He stopped laughing and asked me what the hell I was doing but I didn't answer. I cannot answer but instead my abuelo raised his head to look me in my eyes before placing his cold gaze to the man who shot him and said with his last breath.

"You have no idea what you've done, mijo. And for that, the spawn of the devil I have been raising will kill you. All of you."

After that, I black out. I didn't know how long but when I woke up, dead bodies surrounded me. And the one I was standing on with a smoking gun pointed at it was my father's body. His face contorted from the fright I must've given him.

I staggered back towards my abuelo's own body that was thankfully lying on the corner behind one of the craters undisturbed by who knows what I've caused, ignoring the pain caused by my own body along the way. I swift through his pockets to get his personal cellphone and quickly gone through his contact list. Finally finding the person, I dialled him which he picked up at the fourth ring.

"This is Officer Berry." A man's voice said as I exhaled a breathy sigh before responding.

"Abuelo is dead. I don't know what to do. I just wanted to kill the bastards who've done this to him. I black out and the next thing I know, all of them are dead." I said with a shaky voice.

There was a long pause at the other end of the line that I even thought the man bailed out from me but thankfully he didn't.

"Where are you now, honey? I'm going to get you before the others can." the man said. Wow, nobody ever calls me honey and that calms me a little. I told him where I was and fifteen minutes later a man wearing a cop uniform walked in with a surprised expression written on his face as he surveyed the dead bodies piled up around the room.

I instantly raised my gun at the cop bringing his focus towards me. He slowly raised his hands upwards as a sign of surrender.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. See the tattoo on my left arm? I'm a friend of your grandfather." He showed me a tattoo of a black sparrow on the inside of his left wrist and on top of the sparrow's chest is my grandfather's name, Dio. As I said before, my abuelo didn't trust anybody if his life depends on it but he did have a few trustworthy men who he calls his friends and to symbolize that friendship he would draw a special tattoo that will represent who you are with a signature of his name on top of the tattoo.

I also have one. It was a gothic tribal cross placed on my back. It was given to me when I was nine. Funny thing about my tattoo was, instead of the name Dio my abuelo usually does. He wrote Diabla. A name not only inappropriate to be placed on a cross so beautifully drawn but also confused me as to why my abuelo wrote it as such. Didn't he trust me since he was the one who always insists to make me take the family business? Instead he just laugh it off and that I'll get it soon enough.

Fuck, I miss those moments already, the realization that my abuelo caught on to me and I instantly lowered my gun which the man took as a sign to walk towards me then crouching before me. He probably noticed the state I was in because of the not so silent swear he let out.

"Listen we don't have much time. Cops are probably coming in any second now and we still have to treat your wounds. Say your last goodbye to your grandfather because this might be the last time you'll ever see him and lose the gun. You won't need it where we're going."

I just nodded in agreement as I turned myself towards my abuelo one last time, stroking his face tenderly and giving him a kiss on his forehead. I placed his beloved dessert eagle on his palm, not really caring that my prints are still there since I wasn't even in the system to begin with courtesy of him erasing all evidence of my existence as a precaution from the police.

I turned back towards the man with a glare my own and said, "Let me be clear, I won't be going to any jail until every last member of this fucking family dies or suffers the same pain that I am going through now."

The man only smirk at me, "Damn, you are his granddaughter. Tell me then, who are you now and what are you going to do from now on."

I smirk back at him the way I know how my abuelo smirk at a person who looks down at him, "My name is Santana Diabla Lopez and I don't care how or when I'll do it but I'll hunt those sons of bitches who mess up me and my grand papi."

I was thirteen when that man, Hiram Berry took me in his family which consisted of his total diva partner Leroy Berry and the most annoying girl but have to put up with, Rachel Berry, their daughter. It took me a year to somewhat warm up to them and that includes hurting Rachel every single time she does something stupidly annoying. It took me another year to realize that some things that my abuelo taught me weren't always the case with most children my age and force myself to blend in, lay low and live a quiet life in Lima Ohio.

Now at the age of sixteen, I was about to face my greatest challenge yet. You think being an ex-mafia heir, ex-con artist, ex-thief master, ex-whatever my past entails me is easy? Try going through high school without any idea of what the hell was going on.

* * *

**Author's notes (again): hmm, now that Santana's past is done. Who would you think is the perfect match for her? Will it be Quinn who has that drive to always get what she want including perhaps Santana or will it be Brittany with her somewhat innocent and refreshing attitude that will either melt or break anyone's heart? **


	2. Chapter 1: Morningside

**Disclaimer : i don't own Glee and any mistakes made in this story are mine.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and the follows guys even though in my opinion, the epilogue sucks like hell. **

**Hope you like this one too. :3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Morningside

Santanna's POV:

I was never a morning person, like ever.

So it was clearly understandable enough to borrow myself deeper within the covers of my comforter when the person who suddenly barges inside your room at seven in the morning while pulling the curtains aside, letting that god forsaken awful morning sunshine in while singing one of the many broad way songs that I have now unfortunately memorized and hated. That's Rachel Berry's special wakeup call for you.

"Goodmorning sleepy head! I hope you're not planning on staying in bed again just like what you've been doing for the whole duration of the summer." Rachel said as I burrowed myself deeper within my bed, hoping desperately that my foster sister would leave me alone.

"Go away Rachel before I kick you out again. I don't wanna hear about Barbara something again."

"FYI, it's Barbra Streisand not Barbara and I made it my personal mission to let you realize what an awesome idol Barbra Streisand is unlike those animated characters from whatever childish online game you're now playing that may I add, kept you awake all night instead of going to sleep just like any normal person would do." I scoffed at that.

"And you're point is?" I glared at her.

"My point is," She said with her eyes directed to mine, "That we're finally starting high school! This is a time to make a name for ourselves! A time to be a bright shining mega watt star!"

"Oh god, not that speech again." I slump back on my pillow and pulled my covers on me to block out Rachel's voice which is actually futile of me to do since the next thing I knew she was pulling with all her might my blanket from the other side, ripping it away from me who fortunately was wearing a pair of short boxers and a fitted tank top. Usually I prefer to sleep in the nude since it can get pretty hot during summer and I overheat easily, yes that's possible. For me it is.

"Rachel! What the hell is your problem! And don't tell me it's your high school debut again which is still a week from now. A week Rachel! God, can't person have descent sleep around here!" I yelled at her as I stood up suddenly and walk out of my room into the bathroom with Rachel in tow.

"Yes I know but seriously San, I don't wanna be stuck and be labelled as some loser again just like in middle school. I want to be known as someone who stands out brightly along the crowded hallway. I want to be someone big! Big enough to encourage anyone to follow their own dreams and statistics show that most famous actresses and actors now start of becoming famous when they're about our age." Rachel reasoned out. I sighed, if there was one thing I learned from living in the Berry's household for two years is that the Berry's always encourages their little girl, meaning Rachel, to always enthusiastically follow her dreams and they will give their outmost support for her. And when I meant enthusiastically, I meant going to the extremes as to also dragging me along to almost every activity she has on scheduled.

Sure it was weird at first when Hiram introduced me to the two of them two years ago. He and Leroy had a few fights for a couple of days. Rachel kept on pestering me until I snapped and punch her on the face which then again resulted to another argument between the gay couple as to the reason why they should let me stay with them.

Leroy did not like me at all and he was adamant to give me to the foster children services instead of letting me stay with them. It was tiring to put up with all the hate I guess so I decided to hit the road one evening. I packed all the necessary things I need to last me for a couple of days. Hey, I was raised to be a thief anyways and what can I do when they've hidden their so called hidden stashes in obvious places that even a five year old can find them?

But anyways, I was already on my way to the train station by then when I heard a lot of yelling and taunting in one of the darkened alleyways. I was about to ignore it when a familiar voice caught my attention. It was a girl's voice telling the others to mind their own business and that bullying others is a sign of abuse at their own homes. I was about to laugh at the absurdity and craziness of one Rachel Berry standing up to a bunch of bullies when suddenly I heard the so called bullies react angrily at what Rachel said.

And against all of what my abuelo had taught me during that time, I swooped in between the bullies and Rachel and landed the first hit to whoever is nearest to me. I continued to beat the crap out of them until Rachel fell out of her stupor and had the courage to drag me out of the messed I've caused.

She immediately noticed the duffel bag on the ground but didn't question about it but instead she dragged me back to the house where Leroy and Hiram was now home already. At first they assumed it was me who punched Rachel since she was the first one to show herself to them then she quickly explain what really happened back in the alleyway to the utter amazement of the couple.

A few uncomfortable minutes passed before Leroy asked me why I punched Rachel the other day which I responded honestly, "Because that's how my abuelo taught me how to shut annoying people up without a gun."

Leroy and Rachel were obviously stunned at my response since they didn't know my abuelo unlike I do and before Leroy can say anything more, Hiram asked me if that's what I thought was the right thing to do at that situation. At that time, I didn't understood what he meant by that question but I gave him my honest answer anyways. After that, Leroy surprised me by reprimanding me that what I was taught was all wrong and if I was ever to live with them for at least until I turned eighteenth and the beating up people has to stop too even though I did it to protect Rachel. I never was reprimanded before. Usually, my papi would forego all of that and just start beating the crap out of me.

Yes, I thought beating up people was the right thing to do at that time too and I still questioned them if that's not the right way for shutting at least Rachel up especially now.

"By becoming big you mean putting videos of you singing some Broadway songs in myspace?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. Rachel's eyes then got bigger when I mentioned what she was doing in her room the other night.

"How did you know I was going to put up my sample videos in my myspace?! Have you been snooping in my laptop again Santana? I told you not to do that!" Rachel said with her whiny voice which made me winced from its pitch alone.

"Ha and risked another load of added chores on top of my list of punishment? Hell no Rach, I love myself too much to make myself a workaholic like you. Just a tip though, next time you're recording mind telling me first so I can rent a room from that motel downtown for a night just because you forgot to close your bedroom door again thus forcing me to listen to that broad way crap all night." I said once I fixed myself enough and walk back towards my room with Rachel still in tow.

"Oh please, I know for a fact that you love broad way as much as I do, San. It's probably one of the very few reasons why I put up with you." Rachel said with a slight smug look on her face that I just rolled my eyes at her. Sure, I must've liked I few songs since most of them are the first songs I've learned to play on various instruments since two years ago but that doesn't mean I wanted to listen to all of them all night long over and over again until Rachel was satisfied enough to post it on the freaking website.

"That's totally impossible Rach, everyone knows that everyone loves all of this." I said as I pointed at myself with a smirk on my face. We were now going down towards the kitchen where Leroy and Hiram eating breakfast and waiting for them to take their places in the dining table.

"By definition of everyone, you mean your probable non-existent internet friends right?" Rachel said teasingly which I scoffed off.

"Good morning Santana." Hiram and Leroy simultaneously greeted which I returned after sitting myself down in front of them.

"Morning Leroy, Morning Hiram."

This however raises me an eyebrow from both men. You see, after a year of living with the Berry's and getting to know me and vice versa. The gay couple finally arranged the adoption papers stating them as my legal guardians. It wasn't easy of course since my abuelo didn't allow any documentation of my birth or anything at all that I existed. This raises a few unwanted questions but nothing the couple can't handle.

In the end, it was all sorted out and I was pretty happy that they I was legally accepted as a family member in their small happy family still, that didn't make me forget the promise I made myself and to Hiram that winter night. The promise of hunting every last member of my abuelo's gang and collect collateral damages. Of course, I didn't tell anybody that killing them or at least removing a leg or two is what collecting collateral damages meant to me. Hiram would totally lock me up for the rest of my life with just that.

Anyways, I made a deal with him that I could keep my family name provided that I act as their own daughter around them, calling them dad or daddy, acting all daddy's little girl and try and forget all the things my abuelo taught me. Live a normal life I guess. As normal as a former gang heiress can be who used to think breaking an adult's fingers one by one is fun.

"Now now, what have we talk about Santana?" Leroy raised his eyebrow at me while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Sorry. Good morning dad, Good morning daddy." I said with all the sweetness that I can muster within myself. I swear calling them that gets weirder and weirder since we're not even blood related.

"Could be better when you lose that attitude of yours. I swear, letting you mingle in the police station is a dreadful idea. It's clearly making you act more manly as it is when you have the looks of an Indian goddess." Leroy said dramatically which made Hiram scowl beside him. I mean racist much? I'm not even part Indian for that matter. Leroy works as the head manager in the mall and wasn't really used to the action filled life good versus evil. He's more of office workers versus annoying costumers which in my opinion gives a lot more stress than having a job like a cop's.

"Well excuse you for letting one of our daughters visit me during my break and I assure you the men at work are all sweethearts that they even pose as a great influence towards Santana, if not I will personally see to it." He said as he stood up from the table, kissed Leroy and Rachel on the cheek good bye then proceeded to ruffle my head since I told him I don't really do intimate kisses.

Leroy was about to go too but he handed us a long list of groceries that cause me to remember that they said they were going to be home late today for a business dinner date he was attending with Hiram later that evening and apparently we have low food supply in the kitchen.

"I take it that you girls can take care of yourself until we get back?" Leroy asked us, eyeing us one by one but clearly looked at me the longer than Rachel.

"Don't worry daddy, I won't let San out of my sight. I promise." Rachel said with a grin and a bit of bread crumbs on her face. Sigh, ever the daddy's little girl. I rolled my eyes at that thought which unfortunately for me Leroy caught.

"I mean it Santana, no funny business. I don't want to get another rumour out of the blue, saying a certain Latina lit up fire crackers in some famous commercial actor's pants."

"That wasn't me!" Totally me and in my defence, the prick saw it coming with him bragging all over town that he's totally the hottest guy in here then tried to flirt with every chick in just because it would be awesome if they hang out with him and would totally increase their rep if they did. This includes Rachel and me who were just hanging out in the local library. Total douche in my books, I say. "Besides, you have no proof or what so ever to even pin that blame on me."

"Oh believe me I know it's you, Santana. Much I hated the guy for acting like a total hormonal barbarian but I don't want you getting into more trouble." Leroy then proceeded to kiss both our cheeks, much to my annoyance then followed Hiram out of the house. We on the other hand proceeded to finish our breakfast before readying ourselves to head out also.

~~Renegade~~

"So what's first on the list?" Rachel asked me once we were standing before the push carts all lined up neatly at the side of the supermarket. But instead of answering her question I tear the list into two equally, giving the other half to Rachel.

"Let's just split up and get what we need. It's a faster that way." I said as I waited for Rachel to get the freaking piece of paper already which she continued to ignore and just stare at me dumbly.

"What?" I glared at her through my glasses which Hiram gave to me albeit a little confused a year ago when I asked him if I can have his spare.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Rachel asked me as she looks at the loose red checker blouse Hiram lent me when I first started to live with them and black baggy pants that was clearly way too big for me and my worn out all stars sneakers. I have my hair up on a tight ponytail since it's a bit hot.

"What am I wearing? What are you wearing? You look like a dressed up 70's doll gone wrong" I told her while scrutinizing her chosen outfit, a maroon knitted sweater wear a reindeer was sawn in the middle, a short skirt coupled with a pair of white knee socks and doll shoes.

"I am but voicing out my inner thoughts that change is portrayed from own self's outer image thus I have made it a point to change my outfit to let the world now that the old Rachel Berry is no more and the new Rachel Berry will start living her new life now." Rachel said dramatically.

"By wearing animal sweaters in the middle of this damn heat?" I asked with my eyebrow raised at her which she scoffs off in return.

"Oh please Santana, you and I knew that what you're wearing right now is no better in the heat resistance department and may I add, sexuality department."

"Are you saying I'm not that hot Berry? Because the way I see it, I would totally whoop your ass to oblivion by the end of this shopping trip." I told her as I got nearer her, forcing half of the list into her open palm.

"Fine, person who gets out with a number from a total stranger wins." Rachel said as she turns herself while pushing the nearest push cart towards the entrance of the supermarket without even glancing back at me.

I smirk at her, she was totally going down thanks to my abuelo's training.

To tell you honestly, I didn't really needed glasses. Especially the dorky grandfather glasses Hiram gave to me because I have a 20/20 perfectly clear vision. But I needed them for two things, one it makes my eye sight a bit blurry which is a good thing since I am a bit paranoid with the people around me. I knew that not all people living in Lima are there itching to kill me but this doesn't stop my instincts from strangling the nearest person who so much sneak up on me. Thus the grandfather glasses makes my reactions slower giving me time to think things through before I even accidentally strangle another by passer again.

So with that in mind I removed the glasses on my face and tucked it in my back jeans. Then I proceeded to unbuttoning a few buttons on my blouse then tying the ends into a loose ribbon, showing of my abs and top view of my breasts. I also folded the ends of my sleeves up to my elbows because it's totally hot and I don't want to feel any hotter as it is. I let my hair down from its ponytail and combed it a bit with my fingers. And since my pants are low enough to show the top of my pelvic bone, I didn't bother to fix it. I bought out my red lipstick which I admit was one of the few make up I use on myself. I then applied it on my pouty lips before hiding it back in my pocket.

I then proceeded on pushing the cart and following Rachel inside the supermarket.

I was about to go in through the doors when suddenly something, or rather someone bump into me. We fell on the pavement with me on the bottom and the person on top of me groaning.

"The hell?" I groaned out feeling slightly dizzy and out of place all of the sudden. I had my eyes closed, willing the dizziness to go away. The person, who I determined to be a woman since I can clearly feel her chest pushing up on mine, groaned out an apology before lifting herself slightly to look at me.

"I'm sorry are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Her voice was a bit husky. Not as husky and raspy as mine but dare I say it, it's like an angel's voice and I wondered then if that angelic voice was accompanied with an angel's face.

I slowly open my eyes and saw locks of short blonde hair then as I slowly let my gaze go down. I was greeted by the most mesmerizing hazel with a slight tinge of green eyes that suddenly made what little breathe I was taking in, blow away completely.

* * *

**Author's Notes (Again): a bit OCC i guess since i'm still struggling of how am I going to portray Santana as a nerd when she's hot as hell and clearly not a nerd. lol.**

**Please review guys. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: I Must Be Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and all the mistakes I've committed here are all mine since I have no beta. Damn.**

**Author's notes: okey dokey, finally chapter two! I can't believe I wrote this chapter this long! I usually stick to my 3000-5000 words per chapter but oh wellz, more fun for you guys. :3**

Anyways, I'm going to start my self-proclaimed awesome shout outs to you guys who Reviewed the last two chapters. That's how much I love your reviews since they are the inspiration to keep this story going but if you don't want to get your name shout out but still want to speak your mind about my story, then PM me. :3

**calgurl18: next chappy! hopes you like it. **

**nayaleaamber2013: Don't worry, she'll most definitely will get some.**

**GISA103: thanks! this is the next chapter :3**

**Weareyoung07: I've decided for it to be a Quinntana end game but since technically they're in a high school environment where you technically change boyfriends or girlfriends like clothes, I might be plotting a lot of drama with a lot of love poly-shapes lols.**

**Shananigan: Thanks! I mean who doesn't know the feeling of not knowing where you stand in highschool right? In Santana's case, a lot apparently. lols.**

**FabPezBerry78: new chappy! :3**

**Guest (Feb 16) 1: lols since you didn't leave out your name, I'm just going to indicate the date when you reviewed and the number guest you are. Lols, sorry. anyways, interesting question. The story's title was actually my favorite word and inspired by the song _Renegade by Manafest_. Renegade means an individual who rejects lawful or conventional behavior, in this story, that will be Santana. But the thing about Santana is, she doesn't know if what she's doing is already out of the line since she was practically raised to be like that. **

**Thanks though for letting me know that Paramore also have a song called Renegade. I didn't know that until you mentioned it. lols**

**Alexismiau1690: Read this chapter and it won't disappoint you. :3**

**Guest (Feb 16) 2: yeah, kind of notice too once i've gone through it again and I don't really consider the excuse that English isn't my native language as an excuse. but that is the truth guys. i'm still hard up learning proper english and is in desperate need of a beta. Preferably someone who can keep up with my bullshit and my annoying schedule (since college life is a bummer!). But yeah. hope you understand that I am still doing my best to keep my stories understandable. :3**

**Guest123: I'mma pull a Brittany look on you and say. Damn, why is it so confusing? lols. Thanks for the correction. I totally appreciate it.**

**Guest (Feb 17) 3: next chappy! **

**With that done, enjoy and please review! **

* * *

Chapter 2: I Must Be Dreaming

Santana's POV:

Oh my god. Oh my fucking god! This must be a fucking dream. I must've dose off in the car on our way to the supermarket. Who am I kidding? I was the one driving since Leroy didn't let Rachel get her driver's license yet! If I fell asleep that means I it's either I both crashed the car and caused me and Rachel to be in a fucking coma, or I stupidly let Rachel drive which led her to crash the car and cause us to be in coma instead.

Fuck. Hiram would probably kill me if either of the two options ever happened so I settled myself and thought maybe Rachel didn't barge in my room yet. Maybe I was still asleep and just dreaming of this gorgeous girl lying on top of me, looking at me as if I'm some kind of crazy person hyperventilating.

"Oh god, don't tell me I really hurt you?" the girl said as she pulled herself away from me. That's when I noticed the yellow Sunday dress held by a black buckler around her waist. It was one thing seeing those stereotypical blondes who have that classy air around them on tv but to actually meet a potential blonde arm candy? Damn. This dream of mine keeps getting better and better.

Oh wait. Who the fuck am I kidding? Try as I might to imagine it as some kind of pervert's greatest dream, my ass hurt like hell from the fall and seeing that she's looking at me restlessly, I slowly sat myself up, albeit the ass hurting, and smiled slightly at her, "Nah, it's ok. I've been through worse."

That however earned me a raised eyebrow, "You're kidding right? I practically tackled you down like some kind of wannabe football player and all you have to say is you've been through worse?"

I just laugh at her as I stood up and dusted myself. I gotta say, the girl has some humour in her but she has no idea what my childhood is like. Typical blonde arm candy, what a shame. "No, it's alright, I'm more worried about that little bruise you got there."

"Bruise?" The blonde asked, clearly having no idea of what I'm talking about. I just then pointed to her side which I notice earlier she was somewhat discreetly protecting with her arm against her. When I did that, I almost laugh when her eyes got bigger comically like a freaking anime character but held myself just in time when she started pulling me and the empty push cart that I've manage to get towards the supermarket.

"How the hell did you know I was injured?" the blonde asked while she looked from left to right making me as paranoid as her. I mean, if I considered myself paranoid because I know people wanted to kill me for being me. Hell, I don't wanna know what this girl's issues are.

"Uhmm, the fact that you just crash into me and then holding it like that? You should go see a doctor or something." I told her as we entered the supermarket. Lies, I knew it wasn't from the fall. I mean come on, you just can't have that kind of bruise when I know from first hand experience that she can't have a wound like that from a mere fall. It's a good thing she was protecting it, I didn't know how severe her condition is so if she has a broken rib, the fall might've aggravated the wound more. Plus, my body served her as a human cushion from the hard pavement.

She shook her head, "No, no doctors. I don't want them questioning me. Besides, they creep me out."

Damn, she started to blush from embarrassment. She must've expected me to laugh at her or something because she looked the other way and tried to hide her obvious flustered face. Who in their right mind would laugh if she was in this condition?

"Hmm, they are a bit creepy but seriously, you're starting to limp and I look like the bad guy who did this to you here." I told her as she wobbled herself to keep in pace with me. Great, she might have a broken leg too. I sighed and push the cart handle towards her which earned me a confused look from her.

"If you don't want to go to the fucking clinic because of some issues at home I really don't want to hear about, at least have the decency of helping me do my groceries without looking like a kicked puppy as payback for running me over. My ass hurt like hell from what you did." I told her as she took the cart from me and lean half of her weight on the cart then I proceeded to walk away from her towards the dairy section.

"Cool tattoo, you're a Christian?" She told me once she caught up with me.

"Huh?" I look up from the two brands of cheese I was scrutinizing over a minute ago to her who just pointed towards my back which the gothic cross that my abuelo placed a few years ago.

"It's kind of cool. Well, except for the thing scripted in it. I mean anti-Christ much?" the blonde said which irritated me a bit. Who the fuck does she think she is?

"Thanks, that's my name actually." I said with sarcasm dripping out of my voice. At that statement, the blonde's eyes got bigger again which was kind of hilarious by now since she was doing it a lot.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just didn't expect a girl like you to have such a name. I mean, Diabla's kind of a unique name. You're parents must've gone some serious brainstorming when they got you that name. Oh fuck, now I'm bad mouthing your parents. I'm sorry." She rambled on and on which kind of made me lighten my mood a bit.

"No it's actually my abuelo who gave me that name and my first name for that matter. My parents never really cared." I said with a smile on my face while I lead us toward the meat and fish section.

"Oh, what's your first name then?" which she earned a glare from me.

"Pfft, and why should I tell you that when you're not giving me yours, blondie?" Taken back by my abrupt change in demeanour again the blonde took a step back but not with a glare of her own.

"If you wanted me to call you Diabla, fine by me! It's your choice if you wanted to be called a devil's child or something. I just wanted to call you other than 'that girl who I tackled to the ground' or 'the supermarket girl'. It's Quinn by the way, not blondie. Don't try stereotyping me because I will push this cart towards you if you do." The blonde who apparently is named Quinn said.

Devil's child huh? That title brings out a lot of nostalgic memories out of me. Too bad Quinn here doesn't have any idea how much I can be a devil's child. I smirk at just the memory of my admittedly gruesome days. Quinn on the other hand just looked at me funny, so I shook myself out of my half dreamlike state and silently thank that we're beside the meat section.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I wasn't saying anything about stereotyping you. And don't look at me like that, I just like meat since I was only given a once a weak policy for eating meat and FYI, my grand papi gave me that name so show some respect." I said. Even though I was now coming in to terms with what my abuelo has been teaching me all this time, she has no right to insult one of the few things that my abuelo gave me and that no one took from me from my old life. She has no right at all. I could've snapped her neck into two, like some twig, right there and end her miserable life but since I promised Leroy that I'll behave, I can't really do anything to her. Plus I like my life now. It's peaceful and calm unlike the one I've had before, full of flying bullets and thoughts of survival.

Quinn must've sense the hostility and sadness brewing within me because the next thing she did was apologized yet again.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was that important to you." She darted her gaze towards the side, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation, "I—Quinn is my second name too, you know. I hated my first name because of stuff that happened when I was still at my old town. I got bullied and stuff like that so I want to change myself for the better."

"You sounded like Rachel." I suddenly said which earned me another confused look. So I explained further, "You both wanted to change but the thing about change is you can't force it, it just comes naturally to you. And I'm not talking about physical change because even a five year old can say he wants to be an adult and end up wearing his daddy's work clothes."

I can see that Quinn was slightly baffled at my explanation, "Wow, who knew a stranger who I happened to bump to can be so deep, poetic and corny at the same time?"

"Shut up and keep pushing blondie." I said as I placed the beef I have chosen in the cart. I was about to walk off again before I turn my head towards her and smirked, "Damn, you have to be knocked up first for that to happen."

Then there was that blush.

"Rude much?! I have you know that I'm a member of the Celibacy Club for highschool students for a year now and in fact, I'm running to be its President this year!" She practically yelled at me which cause me to start laughing at her again. Celibacy club in an environment full of hormonal high school students? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Is that even possible to accomplish? I mean come on, I lost my virginity ages ago to some loser back in New York so I know how a curious, frisky and not to mention peer pressured teenager looks like. And let me tell you, I didn't regret torturing and killing the kid for ejaculating first then leave me to do my own business myself and have the balls to ignore me the following days.

"You do know that teenagers' sex drives are technically impossible to contain, right?" I said with a smirk on my face before sauntering away from a dishevelled, half limping blonde behind me. I got to say, she was fun to mess around.

~~Renegade~~

Quinn's POV:

I cannot believe that she would say that! How dare she just make a fool out of me after the many apologies I have given her! Sure I know it may be hard to some people to concept of abstinence but I know it isn't impossible to do. I mean, kissing should be fine and as long as there's no taking off clothes, all is good right?

I would have knocked some sense out of the tanned tattooed girl if it wasn't for my sides and my leg. Why of all days would my parents come home early from their so called holy pilgrimage from who knows where now and found Finn, my boyfriend, and myself on the living room couch making out. It was just making out! He's hands weren't even on me since I was holding them myself, preventing them from roaming to who knows where on my body. I wasn't even attracted to the guy but since he landed himself a football scholarship at the school we applied to, I figured, why not? He was kind of popular. Plus, it would give me something to distract myself from the on-going drama at home where my hypocritical religious father would get drunk after his work from his office then after a few bottles, starts to hit either my mom or me. My sister was lucky enough to get away ever since she started college. At least she was more safe there than here at home. Sometimes I wondered if I was adopted to land myself in that kind of family.

"The Coco crunch or the Honey stars?" the Latina said in front of me, startling me out of my dark thoughts. She was holding two boxes of cereals, one has a cartoon character of a bear in a space suit eating what looks like a bowl of stars and the other one has a another cartoon character that looks like a hybrid between a koala and a bear holding a bowl of chocolate flakes.

"What?" I asked dumbly. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow before thrusting both boxes in front of my face before saying.

"Which do you recommend I buy? The Honey stars," She shook the box with the astronaut bear before doing it with the other, "Or the Coco crunch?"

I scratch my head in wonder. Don't you usually get your favourite? And who would ask a total stranger about cereal preferences anyways? The Latina, who may I add, called herself 'Diabla' was waiting patiently for my answer with a slight puppy look on her face. I could've laugh from the irony of it, so much for calling yourself some kind of wannabe wrestler's name with that kind of face. Her grandfather must've been pretty high when he gave her that name or he must be some kind of hard core wresting mania fan.

"Uhm, pick your favourite." I said after a few seconds which she just shrugged as a response.

"I don't have one. My family usually makes something called 'oatmeal', but that stuff just tastes boring and nasty. And please don't say fruits or any variation of any vegan crap because we had this thing called Friday Night Fruit Pies which stupidly enough happens every freakin' friday. It's a stupid tradition." She said with a disgusted look on her face. Ok, clearly her family seems health oriented and the mere statement that they were supposed to be vegan was a bit hilarious since she just bought a pound of beef like just a while ago. Must be her rebellious tendencies kicking in, I guess.

"Try that one then cause it's my favourite." I pointed at the Honey Stars cereal. She smiled at me before placing the box inside the cart and placing the other one back on the shelves. Oh, she has cute dimples.

"Honey Stars it is then."

We proceeded to walk through and fro the supermarket for an hour, getting the stuff written on her grocery list. And let me say this, this place is efin huge, so huge that I can't even count the times when we got lost! I have lived all my life in Lima and I knew this supermarket just opened a few months ago but I never really bothered to go in since the company managing this store was a rival of my father's company. Thus, being the obedient daughter that I am, I never set foot into this place or any other place that my father deems to be unholy and a sanctuary of frauds or evil doers.

We were in the Medical Section after we got lost again and ended up where we started in the Dairy Section.

"Are we lost again?" I asked since I know we were finish getting all her stuff from the list.

"Not quite. Hey turn around for a bit." She said as she positioned herself behind me. Within the hour I was playing chaperone with her, I knew she was up to something again. Hey when the girl kept giving you sarcastic jokes with the occasional sexual ones it can do that to you, though it is kind of a surprise I can be this comfortable with a complete stranger. Usually I would've given her one or two of my genius slaps by now.

I turned around defiantly. Facing her with my eyebrow raise, giving her my best HBIC face, "No."

And for the first time I saw her eyes widen a bit. Hmm, interesting, so she's not really accustomed to people saying no to her. Just before I could mock her about it, I saw her shrug before replying in a calm voice, "Okay. You asked for it."

Then as fast as lightning, she grabbed my free arm, the one that I wasn't leaning on the cart, and pulled my whole body towards hers. She turned me so that my back was facing her front and held the arm she grabbed over my head. I let go of the push cart, ignoring the pain on both my side and leg, and tried to elbow her which amazingly she just blocked, grabbing it, then proceeded to pin it with my other hand. She lifted my injured leg off of the ground with her own leg, making me lean half of my weight on her.

"Sshh, I'm just going to see how bad is the bruise is on your side. Now what I'm going to do now I'm just going to slowly apply pressure on it, okay?" she whispered on my ear. Oh god, is she going to rape me? Is she a lesbian or something? Fuck, I don't want to be raped by a lesbian. I'm not even one myself even though I found myself admiring beautiful women sometimes but that's normal isn't it? Admiring beautiful people is normal. Still, I'm clearly not a lesbian and will never be one! I got a fucking boyfriend, for God's sake's! Even though I'm not that really attracted to him.

"Will you stop squirming around? I'm not going to rape you however this position might've given you that idea. Stop being such a baby and just trust me for a while, will ya?" She said as she softly touches my bruise side. How she even know what I was thinking? I didn't said that out loud, did I?

"You were about to cry, that's a dead giveaway of what you were thinking. Place your head on my shoulder so I can see your face." She answered my silent question as her hand move up a bit. I tugged at her grip a few times and seeing that it was futile to even let one of my hands free, I succumb to her. I leaned my weight more into her, feeling the swell of her soft boobs on my back, before placing my head on her shoulder. She was stronger than she lets on.

I inhaled suddenly when she pressed a little harder on one spot. She smelled like a mixture of forestry and honey which miraculously calmed me down. She carried on with whatever she was doing without groping me somewhere inappropriate. She even discovered the few small bruises on my stomach and back after I gave her permission to touch me there. It's as if she can sense the littlest of pain from the smallest bruise. It's kind of endearing actually despite the position we were in.

"You didn't seem to have broken your ribs. That's a good thing but the bruise on your side covers your entire side plus the ones on your stomach need at least ointment. Oh and by how you're limping, I guess it's a good thing you only sprained it. Give it a week or two of rest and that will heal up in no time." She said as she slowly place down my 'sprained' foot down while she placed my hands on the once forgotten push cart on the side. She then proceeded to walk towards the medical supplies, "You owe me big time for this, you know."

That brought me out of my stupor.

"What?" I asked dumbly while I limp my way towards her who was now examining the various sizes of Salonpas, some kind of pain relief patches. I stop before her, grabbed her arm, urging her to stop whatever the hell she was doing and look at me, "I don't need your pity."

I truly don't need another misconception about me again. I've already had my fair share of it and I'm sick of seeing them when all I wanted was for people to see me for who I am and not as rich daddy's little rich spoiled girl. And I certainly don't want another person using me as their little pawn for their rise to popularity.

"You think I pity you?" The Latina said with an eyebrow raised. She pulled herself out of my grip before placing the Salonpas with the biggest size in the cart before throwing in what I assumed as ointment.

"Well if buying remedies for me isn't what's called as pity, then I don't know what to call it." I said with a glare which she shrugs off again. I notice that that was a habit of hers.

"Call it encouragement then." She told me once she found the bandages from the corner of the Medical Section. Encouragement, really? Is this girl on drugs or something? She must've notice my bewildered expression since she continued speaking, "Hey, call it whatever you like but tip from the wise, life isn't easy princessa. So if you plan living through whatever hell you're living in, better come prepared because there are only are only a handful of good people willing to help you in this fucked up world."

No one ever told me that however messed up logic it was. Not even my mother. No one ever told me those words. No one told me to suck it up because they just expected me to fall in the bitter end. I was used to always telling myself, and only myself, that I have to do this. I have to prove to them all that I have what it takes to be better than them. I was used to fending for myself alone.

I felt a hand on top of my head, patting it softly and was astonished yet again by the slightly smaller tanned girl who placed the bandage in the cart. I look through dark brown color her eyes and was weirdly mesmerized by its depth that seemed to make her look more mature than she really is.

"Come on, let's go already." She said as she walk towards what I assumed to be the cashier. Hopefully we wouldn't get lost this time, though a small part of me tells me that I don't want our time here to end. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

As it turns out, we found the cashier just fine which surprises me a bit since we were practically stuck here for over an hour from getting lost all the time then this tattooed girl, (I still don't want to call her Diabla, so sue me. I don't care. Clearly she wasn't some demon's spawn by the way she treated me earlier.) just happened to find it in a matter of minutes. Something smells fishy here and I'm not even talking about the fresh fish lying inside the cart.

"Yoh Lopez! You look mightily hot today. How about a ride on the Puckasaurus, right here, right now. I'm up for a threesome if you want." A guy with a mohawk wearing a white polo shirt that says Sunshine supermarket on its front pocket says to the Latina beside me who I assumed to have a surname Lopez. Well at least she has a normal surname. But the game seems familiar to me. I could swear I seem to know him from somewhere, I just can't remember where.

'Lopez' just winced at the mohawk guy before saying, "First of all, been there done that and let me tell you, Puck. You're so called 'ride', ain't worth shit. You're way too sloppy and way too mediocre, it's such a turn off, if you must know. Second of all, next time you suggest a threesome with me or Quinn here, I'll fucking crush your pathetic baby juice maker you called yourself as your balls. Did I make myself clear?"

Did it bothered me that she just shot down then insulted the guy for being a bastard whore while reclaiming some respect for the both of us within one breathing? Hell no. In fact, I was somewhat bewildered she can even do that and she even stood up for me even though we were technically just strangers over an hour ago.

"Ouch, way to shot a sensitive guy, Lopez. Anyways, Rachel was here over here over thirty minutes ago, wearing that weird get up. I told her you were roaming around with Miss Popular like some kind of lost puppy. She was furious and kept demanding for my number. " Puck said with a smirk, "Putting on the moves, Lopez?"

The fuck? How the hell did the guy know I'm popular? And what did he meant by Lopez putting on the moves on me? Is she really a lesbian? Damn it. I know something was up, I just didn't expect it to be this.

"Will you stop your delusions already Puckerman before I shove my foot down your throat myself, I'm not putting any moves on anybody. And please don't tell me you gave your number to Rachel. She'll probably rub it in my face winning that stupid bet." Lopez said as she started to unload the cart with the items inside it while Puck started to swipe it on the machine then placing them inside a paper bag.

"So that's what it was? Sorry to tell you, but I already did gave her my number. If I didn't she would've gotten me fired from all the constant wailing she was doing." Puck said while he laughing out load.

Lopez on the other hand slump her shoulders down before running her hand through her hair in frustration, "Fuck. I should've seen that coming. She's probably jumping from joy and thinking about what kind of 'prize' I'm willing to give her."

"Sucks to be you, JLo."

"Shut up Puckerman."

Puckerman. As in Noah Puckerman. He was Finn's best friend and teammate in football back when Finn was still trying to woo me. That is until he got in a fight and disappeared suddenly. He was known for being mostly as an ass and was even rumoured to have gotten into jail a couple of months back. But due to him being a minor, he was just sentence to a lot of communal work. My guess is, this is one of them. No wonder he looks familiar.

"You're Finn's best friend." I finally said towards him. He just look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Damn straight I am. How's my boy, Finn? Still trying to woo you like some love sick fool?"

"No, we're together now." I said as I suddenly look towards the Latina to gauge out her response but all I saw in her dark brown eyes was a wall of sudden indifference.

"That's my boy! You got your work cut out for you Lopez. But don't worry, you'll always be my lesbro." Puck said as he bagged the last of the things we bought, making sure that the medicinal patch, ointment and bandage were in a separate bag since they were the only once unlikely to be used for human consumption. Although that was sweet of him, what really got my attention was his last statement.

So the Latina was a lesbian. Not that I was really appalled by girls liking other girls. Heck, my best friend, Brittany, technically is bi since I technically almost always caught her kissing some random, whether it was a guy or it was a girl, in some deserted place in middle school. Though to be quite frank, I always thought that lesbians tried to look manlier by cutting their hair like a boy's then wearing oversized outfits. But the Latina was far from that. Sure, she didn't cut her hair and was still wearing some kind of man's clothes but rather than giving her a manlier look like most, it just made her look sexier and more feminine than ever.

"Earth to Planet Q? You still in there? Get a move on already." The Latina said as she shoves me the bag containing the medicine supplies while she picks up the other bags of grocery. I snapped out from my daze yet again before following her and out of Pucks somewhat mirthful gaze.

"Have fun guys. Don't do things I wouldn't do." He said which the tanned only replied with an eye role.

"Don't worry, I fully intend on doing just that." Santana smirked at him before sauntering out of the supermarket slowly with me hobbling behind her. I was about to say something when she suddenly stops and looked at me.

"Right then. Let's get you fixed up before I end up taking blame for whatever shit your in." she said as she strolled into a Chinese restaurant on the other side of the road.

We strolled in the establishment and she greeted the person, Tina, manning the counter. She explained she just wanted to use the comfort room and asked if Tina could look out for her groceries then proceeded to threaten her to just guard it and never touch it.

Wow who does that? Apparently, she does.

After walking in the bathroom, she turned towards then tilted her head slightly towards the counter.

"I want you to sit on the counter for me so I can bandage your foot. Oh, and open the patch for me will you?" She said which I just nodded in return. I knew I should've resisted her order, given that we were inside a ladies comfort room alone and that usually screams out awkward in my dictionary but I found myself trusting this girl.

I hobbled towards the counter and tried unsuccessfully to get myself on the counter. After a few tries, I felt her hands on my waist again as she turn myself around and gently lift me on the counter.

"Uhm"

"You were taking too long. I have to meet somebody after this." She said as she took out the bandage out of the paper bag and proceeded to gently take out my foot out of the doll shoes I was wearing on my sprained leg. I on the other hand, just nodded again at her before taking the relief patch out of its bag and proceeded to open it just like what she asked me to do.

"What kind of bet?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. She was half done tying the bandage around my foot which by now was visibly swelling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"What Puck said a while ago. You and that Rachel made some sort of bet. What is it?" I urged

"Hmm, just something like getting a random stranger's number. It's no big deal. She cheated anyways since Puck technically wasn't a stranger." She said as she tested the tightness of the bandage around my foot.

"And us roaming around the supermarket when you actually know the place?"

"I needed to see how badly you were hurt and the only way I can do that without acting some sort of pervert was to test your body by walking like lost idiots." She shrugs as she finishes wrapping my leg. I arc an eyebrow at her, "And don't tell me something like I just could've just asked because that shit never works. Not on tv not anywhere. Now hand me that patch and strip."

"What?" sitting on a counter to let wrap my foot, fine I'll give that to her. But letting me strip? That just crosses the line, "I'm not stripping for you, you perv."

She glared at me before walking towards the door and locking it. Oh god, is this the part where I'm finally about to get raped?

"As I said before, I'm not going to fucking rape you. I just want to place that stupid patch over your bruise and you could apply the ointment yourself at home. Stop labelling me as a rapist already. For fuck's sake!" She said as she strode back towards me. I look at her eyes and saw the slightly hurt but sincere expression within them. Why does this girl care so much about me? I surrendered yet again to her.

"Will you help me out then? The zipper is on my back and it hurts to even reach it." I asked her. The Latina only paused for a little bit before coming closer to me, placing her cold yet comforting hands on my back and started to slowly let down the zipper.

I felt vulnerable the minute she pulled down the garment, exposing my battered body for her eyes to see. I never let anyone see my body this battered up. To be honest, I hate her for pushing me to expose a side of me no one ever saw until now but at the same time I was grateful to her since she seemed to understand me unlike most people do. Another reason why Diabla is such a wrong name to give her.

"You okay?" she asked me as she crouches down at the level of my bruise and started to gently put the patch on my damaged side. God my side hurts like hell. I just hope the patch works.

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks." I said with a slight smile on my face. She look up at me quickly before she returns her gaze to my side.

"For being a perv? That hardly counts as something to be thankful for Q." She jokes with a slight smirk adorning her face. Hey, she just called me Q. Only my closest friends call me that. I'm beginning to think she's some sort of physic from how well she was reading my thoughts just this past hour.

"Something like that." I said with a smile of my own. She arc her brow up while directing her eyes on me. That little smirk coupled with her dimples plastered on her face.

"And here I thought demoralizing daddy's little girl is impossible." She said which I just scoffed off. I mean really? That is one of the most stereotypical dreams a boy can have, though she isn't a boy so doesn't really count I guess.

"What did I say about stereotyping, Miss 'Diabla' Lopez?" I said with my fake sarcastic voice. She stood up and started to help me fix myself again, still smirk in place.

"That was when you have a push cart as a threatening weapon but since there are no push cart anywhere in this bathroom, I can say whatever I want, Quinnie." She said as she zipped my dress in place and helped me get off the counter. She then grabbed the ointment that was left inside the paper bag, handing it to me before saying, "Anyways. I really gots to go. Rachel is really gonna kill me now that I'm beyond thirty minutes late. But before that, after you get home I want you to ice your foot then hot compress it after the ice melts. I also recommend you to do that with the other bruises but do it once you're alone or let someone you really trust do it for you."

"W-wait, what?" I once again was astonished by her abrupt change in behaviour. Was she leaving already? Of course she is! She has been telling me that this Rachel was waiting for her! Though it was kind of sad that maybe this will be the last time I got to see her.

"Oh, missing me already Q? No worries, I'll let some of my demon spawn hunt you in your sleep so that you won't get lonely." She referred to her name and how I was still a bit uncomfortable calling her that as she unlocked the door with me hobbling yet again behind her. I rolled my eyes at her even though I knew she wouldn't see. And there's the arrogant person I was putting up with for over an hour now.

Still, she did help me and practically owed her with the ointment she gave me. I saw a pen lying on top of the desk and made a grab of it before calling the Latina who was thanking Tina for letting us use the comfort room and guarding her groceries.

"Whatever Lopez, here give me your hand." I said to her once we outside the restaurant. I look at her expectantly but realize she has her hand full of groceries. I sighed at her before coming closer towards her. Her right hand was supporting one bag at the side making it easier for me to write the eleven digits down at the back of her hand.

"Uhm, what the hell are you doing?" She asked

"Nothing. Just writing down my number." I said before straightening myself the best I could up and look at her face for who knows how long.

"Uhm you do know that this was just from a stupid bet right? I probably wouldn't even call you." She said with a mixture of surprised and confused look on her face.

"I know. Just think of it as a thank you for letting me hang out with you." I said as I slowly started to back away from her. Slowly but surely her confused look was replaced by her usual smirking face.

"Your weird Q. See you around?" She asked

And I genuinely smiled at her in return.

"Yeah, see you around."

We both smiled at each other for a second longer before each of us walks our separate ways.

* * *

**Author's notes: REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 3:Another Song About the Weekend

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, and if you probably notice my titles are based on song titles of various artists so... I don't own them too. :3**

**Author's Notes: Is it two weeks already? or 3? i don't know. I've been too busy with school that I hadn't have time to update and I apologize if I made any grammatical mistakes here since I didn't have the time to edit through them again. Let me know if there's any. I greatly appreciate that.**

**And now for the shout outs!**

**Another Random Human: Thanks! You can hardly read a nerd!Santana and if there is, usually its a Brittana fic. and usually Quinn gets to be the nerd when in the original Glee series most of Santana's jokes are a bit nerdy. :3 **

**kiaraberry774: probably it's gonna be like world war 3 in every class they're in. :P**

**Ryoko05: of course there will be love! and a lot of tension. lols. :P**

**GISA103: new chappy! :D**

**silent12reader: lols, who wouldn't want to be fucked by one Santana Lopez? but hey, almost every in the closet lesbian who still doesn't accepts her sexuality thinks like that in the beginning (i think, not really sure). Well, they are frienemies, and i for one like the chemistry between opposites. Lol, i try my best to make the characters hilarious at the same time still stick with their original characteristics. **

**boringsiot: Thanks for the tip. hopefully my sentence construction gets better with this chapter but then again, i didn't edit it. lol. i'll try better with the next chapter. **

**Alexismiau1690: thanks! not much of action in this chapter since my primary goal is to introduce all the main characters but i hope you like it :D**

**Guest (Feb 23-chap3) : next chappy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Another song About the Weekend

Santana's POV

It's been a week since Quinn gave me her number.

It's been a week since my bet with Rachel, which I cleverly used against her as a means to get her do all my chores until now, occurred.

It's been a week since I've input Quinn's number in my phone but never had enough courage to text her.

Within that week, Rachel has been causing a riot in the Berry's household because of me supposedly withholding inform as to who gave me the number who in her own words, I can't even sum up enough courage to call once to prove that I didn't make the whole thing up. And it's driving me crazy!

"For the last fucking time Rachel, stop bothering me about who gave me the number because I for one don't fucking know!" I yelled at her while I stuff my backpack with all the necessary items I thought I would need in school.

Hey, it was my first day at school. As in literally my first day of school in like forever. If you think living in New York and being the granddaughter of a top dog mobster means I get to go to the most exquisite and richest school there. Guess again. I wasn't even allowed to go into public school for fear that some other gang would kidnap me and hold me for ransom.

Well hey, I have to inherit my paranoia from someone right? And apparently I inherited it from my abuelo since he was the one who decided to not let me go to school.

My abuelo used to tell me that the world is harsh so if I want to survive, I got to be smart.

Being a kid, I didn't get what that has to do with me attending school just like normal kids do. Running around with their friends after school, talking about their day and stuff, I was kind of envious that they got to do all that stuff when I can't. I was home schooled by people that my abuelo have chosen to teach me whatever needs to be taught and more.

Was I angry that the people I have considered as my friends as a kid are almost five to ten times my age at that time? Hell yes. I couldn't stand the thought of craving at least one friend having the same age as me. It's pathetic, I know.

So, I ran away from my appointed tutor one evening and came to the Central Park all on my own.

Of course there were many kids there but when you're a kid kept from the outside world too long, people seem to look at you with this funny glint in their eyes once you started talking. Then they started walking away from you like some crazy person on the loose.

To say that I was sad was an understatement. I was devastated. There I was, busting my six year old ass off into making anyone within my age to be my friend and they were completely avoiding me like I'm some kind of plague!

I thought making a friend was easy. I thought you just have to talk to them and the two of you are magically joined at the hip or something. Life totally sucked when you learn things the hard way. That's for sure.

At the end of the day, I found myself sitting alone on a bench with no single person willing to talk to me until my abuelo comes along that is.

He's exact words were, '_What did I tell you about the world, mija?_'

'_The world is harsh and to survive, you gotta be smart.' _Was my answer.

'_Remember the things I told you well and don't you ever forget them again.' _He said as he patted me once on my head before standing up and walking away

Till this day, I never forgot that rule or any rules of his for that matter. Maybe that's the reason why I was having second thoughts calling Quinn. Maybe because I don't know her that well yet even though she totally got that cute girl next door vibe that I totally dig in cute blonde chicks.

Fuck, I'm sounding more and more like Puck. That can't be good.

"Santana would you at least tell me what the person who gave you the number looks like?" Rachel pleaded for the hundred and nth time. God, what is up with her?

"Look Hobbit, while I usually break people's arms as annoying as you into two by now and probably say to them I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent where the wannabe bad boy gang cruises all the time so you can't do nothing about it, I'm going to stick with something original for once and say. Shut the fuck up already!" I told her as I put on some worn out skinny jeans and put on a thin jacket over my tank top. Hey, it might be the end of summer but I really don't want to stick out like a sore thumb especially on my first day of school.

"But you aren't from Lima Heights Adjacent, that's at the other side of town. And why are you wearing that? I thought we have an agreement that we are finally changing our looks once school starts?" Rachel said as I put on my grandfather glasses on which due to my recent fall last week had been broken into two therefore I have to tape it together in order for the two broken pieces to hold on. Lame right?

"You forget that I only wore a bunch of my tank tops and shorts this last two years ergo, I totally did what you wanted me to which is a new look. Another thing is, it's none of your business what I wear or don't wear." I scoffed at her.

Being home schooled has its perks. One being you could totally study at your own time. Another, is that if you happen to finish a curriculum you set early, it means you can graduate early. And since I have nothing else to do with my free time whenever my abuelo wasn't around to play with me, I began to study and earn a lot of credits which then resulted to my early graduation of middle school.

"That is totally unfair! I know for the fact that what you're wearing right doesn't suit you one bit!" Rachel said as she walks in my bedroom wearing what looks like a blue button up blouse, a red skirt that reaches below the knees, white stockings and shiny doll shoes that has a red ribbon at its side.

"Pfft, like you're any better?" I said as I was straining myself to rip the hideous combination of clothing apart.

"As I told you, my clothe combinations are from the timeless classics which Kurt even approves."

"Right, and you just happen to forget the part where I also said that the classics are to be used after twenty five years after their last expiration fame date, hence the word timeless was put before classic." A skinny boy wearing a pair of tight and colourful jeans barge into my room.

"Why hello,Porcelain. Does anybody here know the word privacy? While I know Rachel is a dysfunctional nosy twit who can't learn some simple etiquette, I expected more from you Kurt." I said, seething at Rachel's best friend, Kurt Hummel since forever, according to Rachel. Son of the car workshop from downtown.

He will probably deny it but from the fact that he wears clothes as bright and almost always as flashy like today, he's gay. And I caught him staring at a guy's ass almost every time I got dragged out to hang out with them to the mall. His eyes were probably undressing the guy and almost thirty per cent of the time I caught a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. It was that obvious. Trust me.

"And I suppose you're any better, Satan? I happen to remember just last month, you barging in my room while I was doing my facial ritual." Kurt quip back, giving me a pointed look. Aw gawd, why does he have to bring that up?

It was during one of the duo's sleepover at the Hummel's wherein I got drag with them because of Hiram's insistence.

I was just going to ask where the midnight snacks were kept when I barge in on Kurt's room when he was apparently smearing his face with this green slimy goo, wearing only a bathrobe and a towel wrapped over his head.

"Shut up. I still have reoccurring nightmares of one green gooey and not to mention disturbing Kurt Hummel that it even makes me wet myself every single time." I said as I made my way outside my room and out the house with the two behind me.

"What about breakfast?" Rachel asked as she hurriedly packed three slices of to go to bread into a brown paper bag and three cups of coffee which Kurt helped carry for her. It was still six in the morning and classes start at nine so probably there won't be any students there yet at this hour.

"And miss my grand tour of Mckinley High before my very first day of school officially starts? I don't think so." I said with a smirk which was reciprocated by the two as the three of us got in my car towards my first day of what I thought of normalcy.

~~Renegade~~

Quinn's POV:

Perfection. By its very definition, it's the quality or state of being free from fault or defect. A word that describes supreme and unsurpassable degree of excellence.

It was that very quality that my father ingrained in my brain since my childhood days. You can have everything, power, money, love, everything, just by trying to be perfect. Who was I to question him, when clearly it worked pretty well for him? Head of business company, living in one of the most biggest mansions where clearly only the richest of the rich can only afford, and he still gets away from all the abuse he's been doing to his own wife and kids.

Who would believe me anyways? Who would believe that my father, the perfect man that ever lived among his business associates and so called friend, was abusing his own family for years now? Years.

Forcing his own beliefs into us, telling us that less than perfect is as sure as failing him. Force us to pretend to be the perfect little family living in Lima, Ohio. Force us to believe he was the perfect father whenever he was hosting or attending one of his business parties.

What a load of bull. The only perfect about him is his aim to beat up both me and my mother while still in his drunken state just like last week.

Last week, huh? It's already been a week since I've given my number to that brunette Latina and since then, I found myself staring at my phone, waiting for some kind of unknown number to pop up, hoping it would be her.

Why was I so hung up on her? Is it the way she treated me as if I was only any other regular stranger who happen to bump into her? Or is it the way she somehow knew and understood what I was going through at home?

She was surprisingly enjoyable to talk to though we banter and insulted each other almost half the time and the other half was mostly sexual innuendos that in most situations, could've been sexual harassment already. But I didn't felt like I was being harassed, in fact, I almost considered it as a compliment when it comes from her.

I don't really know but for the time being, I have to get out of my house as soon as possible. I was about to get out the front door when a voice stops me from behind.

"Going to school already, Lucy?" my father, Russell Fabray said while sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking his morning tea and reading the morning paper. What is he still doing here? It's already nine in the morning! Usually he would've been already out and about doing god knows what.

"To school daddy. Todays the first day." I told him.

"I see, make it good then. Take the red Ferrari so you won't be late. A Fabray shouldn't not be late." he said as he casually flips the newspaper to another page.

"Thank you daddy." I said before finally going out the front doors and into the garage where our cars are neatly put away. I walk towards the very end where a very shiny red Ferrari sat and opened its doors. After finding the keys inside one of the hidden compartment, I revved it up and drive out of my house as fast as I can.

I few minutes pass before my phone rang noisily with Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA's one line repeat, signalling Brittany calling me. And guess what line it is? Yep it's the one with the Britney thing in it.

With my left hand still on the steering wheel and my eyes on the road, I rummage for my damn phone. I mean come on, this is Lima. With the small population cohabitating already, I doubt all of them drive a car.

"You have got to let me change your ring tone. You do know Miley is one of those lame wannabe Lady Gaga singers, right? Not to mention she has a horrendous rep as a teen artist." I told Brittany as soon as I pick up the phone. I heard a giggle from the other side before she answered.

"I know. But that's the only song i know that mentions Britney Spears and my name. You know I that I know that Britney and I share a spiritual connection and I need to feel connected with her all the time."

"Then why won't you just choose one of her songs? Most of her songs mention herself anyways." I said as I made a left turn towards Brittany's neighbourhood.

"No way! Remember when that happened last year?" Brittany asked. I hummed before grunting. Yes, I clearly remembered a time when Brittany kept borrowing my phone in order to change her personal ringtone because she can't decide which of Britney Spears' songs she likes best and to my annoyance, this lasted for almost two weeks straight and even resulted to the breakage of my old phone.

"Yes. I still can't believe you can destroy my phone just by changing your ringtone! FYI, I like that phone." I said before I park my car in front of the Pierce's residence. It's a bit smaller than my home but obviously the largest among the houses along this street.

"But I thought you wanted a new phone? Oh, hey Quinn, look up, look up!" Brittany said excitedly. I humoured her and look up where I know where her bedroom is. She was still wearing her sleep wear but I know she showered already since her hair was dripping wet.

I sighed, sometimes Brittany can be a handful especially in the mornings.

"Hurry up, Britt! Or Sue would kill us for being late!" I said on the phone since she was still holding it against her ear. I watch as she grinned sheepishly as she bounded back to her bedroom to get ready.

After a few minutes, I saw Brittany at the front door hugging her mom goodbye before bouncing towards my car with her back pack and a paper bag of what I assume is her lunch at hand.

"So, are you ready for the big speech for today?" Brittany asked with a smile on her face as she closes the car at her side.

"Do you really think, I'm going to be the first year's representative this year? I mean what if someone scored higher than mine? They'll surely choose that person, Britt." I asked. At Mckinley high before the first year's orientation, there was this on-going tradition that the person who scored the highest in the entrance exam will conduct a speech in front of the freshmen present there.

My father, being an alumni there, was a first year's representative during his time.

"Of course they'll choose you! You're the smartest and bestest friend I've ever known! And if they can't accept that, then they're obviously more stupid than me!" Brittany said, bringing a smile on my face.

"Thanks Britt and don't say you're stupid. You're not." I told her as I started the car once again and glided it towards the school.

~~Renegade~~

I parked my Ferrari in an empty parking space and got out of the car with Brittany hooking her arm with mine as we walk towards the school entrance.

"Well, hello fresh meat. My name is Olivia Whyte, head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club. But you can just call me Liv, everyone does." a red head said to us as she extends her hand as a sign of a handshake. She was wearing the same Cheerios uniform but I notice she was wearing a necklace with a golden charm shaped into a letter C hanging from it. Two other girls wearing the same attire with the exception of the necklace flanked both her sides.

"Quinn Fabray, and this is Brittany Pierce." I introduce us both and shook her hand, seeing that Brittany is still holding her back pack and lunch against her chest.

"Yeah, I heard you're one of Sue's recruits from cheer camp. Come with me, so we can introduce you to the whole team." Liv said as she beckoned us both to follow her towards the football field.

But after just a few steps, a startling scream that can even put a banshee into shame erupted from the school entrance.

There was a crowd of snickering football players gathered in a circle over three dripping of who knows what people. The first one was a boy wearing a ridiculous tight jean pants for a boy and a pastel coloured blouse. The second was a short brunette who was wearing some granny outfit that should be banned for ever been worn to a public place. And the last person was a raven haired girl who was wearing a pair of grandfather glasses which was obviously broken due to the scotch tape in between the frames. She was wearing a pair of very loose worn out hoody and a pair of jeans that has numerous rips on the thighs and knees. Some of her hair was blocking her face but by the way she was shaking, it's either she was about to cry or attack the guys who just did that to them.

She was about to take a step towards the nearest jock from her when the brunette beside her reaches for her hand and yank her away from the jock. The brunette said something which I didn't got to hear since we were too far apart from the group that made the whole football team laugh out loud.

The brunette pulled the other girl once more, urging her to move away from the jocks. This however was only a futile attempt since the raven head was still looking at the jocks as if she was challenging them to a fight. Having that the case, the boy with the tight pants shouted at the top of his voice, breaking the odd stare off, "SANTANA MOVE YOUR ASS ALREADY!"

After that the trio walk away from the still snickering football team, albeit the brunette still has to half drag the raven head since the girl was still obviously glaring at the group of boys.

"Damn, nerd slushfest already? Sucks to be them." Liv said before laughing out loud at her own joke. She faces us again afterwards and said, "Listen up freshmen, here in high school is survival of the fittest. Nerds like those Losers don't stand a chance and as luck will have it, they'll probably have endless slushies' thrown into their faces every single day until they graduate. Tip from someone who owns the throne at the top said food chain, never be them."

She then sauntered off towards the football field with us on tow.

~~Renegade~~

Cheerio practice was intense and I wasn't even doing it with them. Me, Britt and a bunch of freshmen were watching the higher years do this epic routine with a blonde woman wearing a blue track suit and shouting at the top of her lungs on a portable megaphone of how sloppy they were being. I assumed she was Coach Sue, their coach.

"Mediocre! I cannot even watch you sloppy babies without the urge of gouging my eyeballs out! Hit the showers and get out of my sight!" Sue shouted with her megaphone. She then started to trudge her way towards us.

After looking at each one of us she then started her way back towards her original position.

"You, You, and You, take off that uniform. You're off the team" Sue said pointing two blonde skinny girls and a fat black girl.

"What?!"

"You can't do that!"

"Awh hell no."

Despite their different angry responses, Sue calmly looks at them with a malicious flare in her eyes.

"I simply am saving you from the humiliation of making an embarrassment of yourselves. For example, I can smell the scent of cigarettes from Blondie number one over here and I absolutely won't allow a half panting dog in my cheer performances. Blondie number two there obviously have OCD problem. I'm sorry kid but I don't like dealing with crazies. And do I have to spell it out for you, Wheezy?" Sue said now looking at the fat black girl. She wasn't even wearing the skirt but rather prefers the pants that the boys wear required to wear.

"It's Mercedes Jones, Coach Sue and I believe that being a bit rounded isn't a criterion for kicking me out of the team." The girl said which earned her a humourless chuckle from Sue.

"You're not even in the team, Wheezy. Now get the hell out of my field and out of that uniform before I send you to Africa or somewhere people need fat to survive."

The girl stood there in shock for a moment before turning around and briskly walking away from the field.

As for Sue, she looks down her watch before turning on the megaphones yet again, "Listen up. The Freshmen Orientation is about to begin in a few minutes and I want you walking in that hall like you own the place. I want every eyes focus on you, telling you that you own the place. Is that clear ladies? Now get going."

Me and Britt walk towards the school auditorium with our heads held high, bringing out our inner royalty. As a result, the people we seemed to pass made way for us without even looking at them. We sort of gotten used to this since we usually are required to attend our parents annual parties where all of our parents business associates and their children mingle with us.

Unfortunately, not all of the people our parents invited have the decency of having a little self-control. But that doesn't mean I have the power to slap whoever made some sort of harassment towards me, I tried it once and that only resulted a night of my father's drunken beatings.

So I learned to fend for myself as elegantly and as subtly that any potential gross suitor who's only in it for the money is discourage without angering my father. Once I perfected that, I taught Britt a thing or two about it but needless to say, she still kept getting herself into trouble. Whatever floats her boat, I guess.

Entering the auditorium, I can see that we were among the late comers but surprisingly enough, have reserved seats for us in the middle of the room where Liv and a bunch of other cheerleaders were standing guard over them, scaring anyone who tries to come near them.

"Hey freshies, as an extension of your welcome here, we saved you the best seats in this dump. Free from any contaminant of any sort because trust me when I say this thing will go on forever. We just want to make sure your ass won't be sore for later on. See you at practice." Liv said as she waive us goodbye before hurrying out the room full of freshmen with the other cheerleaders behind her.

Me and Britt took a sit first, choosing the one nearest the side ail. All of the others follow soon afterwards.

"Good morning, freshmen." A balding Indian man, wearing a worn out suit said in front, "I am Principal Figgins, the principal of Mckinley High School. Before we begin the program, I would like to call the student who ranked number one in the entrance exam to give an opening speech."

"OMG! This is it Quinn! They're about to call your name!" Britt said excitedly as she bounced on her seat, making me feel jittery as it is.

"Oh my god. I'm so nervous right now. What if they don't like the speech that I've made?" I said bringing out a crumpled paper where I've written then rewritten my speech so many times that some spaces seemed to mimic a tiny black hole on the paper from all those times I frustratingly tried to erase some parts of it.

"Are you kidding? They are gonna love it! I mean, I loved it when you let me hear it, then that means they'll definitely love it!" Britt said with a smile on her face, making me smile yet again. No wonder she's my bestest bestfriend in the world. She's awesome.

There was a slight pause as if Principal Figgins was having second thought reading my name. it wasn't that hard to pronounce right? With him Indian and all. I know, how racist of me but hey, I'm dying from anxiety here!

He looks up, ready to read my name and truth be told, I was about to get up when suddenly,

"SANTANA D. LOPEZ!"

"What?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes (Again): A little spoiler for the next chapter **

**1) Santana, Rachel and Kurt performing a skit of one of Avril Lavigne's Songs**

**2) Brittany and Santana's first meeting that ends up badly (huwat?!)**

**Anyways, I might be updating a little later than usual yet again, since finals are coming up. So, please Review guys!**


End file.
